


Had a Bad Day

by Suzy



Series: Baby Love [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Community: glee_kink_meme, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, corner time, diapering, lifestyle, mouth soaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzy/pseuds/Suzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is having a bad day. Puck is there with the consequences (and if he wishes Kurt would just behave during the football game, he won't say it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had a Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the glee_kink_meme prompts: I want Anyone-who-isn't-Burt/Kurt, daddy/mommy!kink. More specifically Kurt being the boy. I don't care if it's roleplay or an entire lifestyle, but preferably something more than just a few mumbled "daddy"s during sex. Bonus for humiliation elements. Maybe Kurt is forced into the role, dub/non-con but he's still getting off on it? Would love it if it included "children's" punishments like soaped mouth, standing in the corner etc, but that's not needed.
> 
> and
> 
> Just want some Daddy!Puck/ Baby!Kurt.  
> Preferably with spanking for Kurt being a bad boy, and Puck doing really simple things for Kurt (like cutting up his food and spoon feeding him).
> 
> Doesn't necessarily have to end in sex.

"Time to wake up, baby boy," Puck said, flinging open the curtains to their room.

Kurt groaned. "Five more minutes, Daddy?" he asked.

"Nope," Puck said. "Your nap has been long enough." He sat on the edge of the bed next to Kurt and patted his diaper-covered bottom. "Come on, baby. Eyes open."

Kurt reluctantly obeyed, fisting away the sleep from his eyes.

"Good boy," Puck said. "Did you stay dry today?" He reached under Kurt and felt his diaper. "You did. Did you drink all of your juice this morning?"

"Uh-huh," Kurt said, sitting up.

"Two cups with snack today, then," Puck decided. "Don't want my baby boy dehydrated. Come on, let's go eat."

Kurt slid out of bed, clad only in his diaper and blue designer t-shirt, and headed towards the kitchen. Puck could never understand what made a basic t-shirt designer, but he did appreciate the view. The fact that taking the designer shirts away and replacing them with Hanes was a useful punishment was just gravy.

Puck set Kurt's plate in front of him, filled with cut up pieces of fruit, plus raisins. "Eat up, babe," he said, bringing over a sippy cup filled with apple juice.

"I'm done," he announced a few minutes later and started to slide out of his chair.

"Not so fast," Puck said. He picked up Kurt's cup and refilled it. "You need to finish one more cup before you can color."

Kurt sighed heavily and reached for the cup, sucking it down as fast as he could. "Now I'm done?" he said hopefully.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Yeah, go for it. Just watch the sighs, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," Kurt said brightly. He gave Puck a kiss and ran for the living room. He was on his blanket, skimming through his new Jumbo Fashion Coloring Book when Puck came in.

Puck settled himself on the couch, ready to relax and enjoy the football game while he kept an eye on Kurt.

He noticed Kurt start shifting around restlessly on the blanket during the first commercial break. "You okay, baby?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, twisting his head around. "Look at this runway dress. Isn't it so cool?"

"Real nice," Puck agreed.

"It's going to be green and orange," Kurt said. He was quiet for a moment. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?" Puck asked.

"I gotta go," Kurt said, sounding worried.

"Thought so," Puck said. "That's why you have the diaper on, baby."

Kurt frowned, squeezing his legs together. "But Daddy," he stopped.

"Do you want another cup of juice?" Puck asked. "Would that make it easier?"

"No," Kurt said emphatically.

"All right." Puck moved over to their rocker. "Come on, baby. Up here."

Kurt slowly got to his feet and settled himself into Puck's lap. He loved his and Puck's life, but this was one of the hardest things for him to do. The pain of a harsh spanking, the anxiety of corner time before a punishment, they had nothing on the humiliation of diapers. He let his daddy slide a pacifier in his mouth, and rested his head in the crook of Puck's neck.

Puck pushed off with his feet and kept the rocker going in a slow arc, wrapping his arms around his baby boy. He slid one hand under Kurt and patted his bottom in time with the rocker and he used his other hand to gently play with and stimulate Kurt's nipples. "Come on, baby. You want to be Daddy's good boy, don't you? Let Daddy take care of you." He kept up the low chatter and rhythms and after just a few minutes, Kurt whimpered and finally let go.

"That's my good boy," Puck said encouragingly. He waited for Kurt to finish and pressed a kiss to his temple. "Go lay down on your blanket and I'll get you a new diaper."

Kurt nodded, his face red and flushed.

Puck returned with the bag and knelt in front of Kurt. He pulled the tabs off the diaper, lifted Kurt's legs high and pulled it out. "Hold your legs up there, baby," he instructed, reaching for a damp cloth and carefully cleaning Kurt's ass and dick. Kurt moaned around the pacifier as Puck lingered on his dick, his grip just a little harder than necessary. He let go as Kurt started to harden, making Kurt groan in frustration.

Puck squirted a bit of Desitin onto his fingers and slowly started to massage it into Kurt's smooth bottom. He twirled his finger around the rim of Kurt's hole and Kurt shuddered.

Kurt spit the pacifier out of his mouth. "Please, Daddy," he said, his voice higher than normal.

"Hmm," Puck pretended to think about it. "I guess you were a very good boy just now. But you had a bit of attitude at snack time. I don't know..."

"I'll be good, I promise," Kurt panted as Puck's finger slid in just a little.

"Well, if you promise," Puck said and took Kurt's dick into his mouth. The sudden heat coupled with Puck's probing finger caused him to gasp and it wasn't long before he was spasming into Puck's mouth.

"Feel better, baby?" Puck asked, smirking.

"Yes, thank you, Daddy," Kurt said, looking more relaxed as Puck taped on a fresh diaper.

"Good." He slapped Kurt's thigh lightly. "Go on and play then."

Kurt rolled over and grabbed his crayons as Puck cleaned up and went back to the couch.

Puck was engrossed in the game when Kurt suddenly slammed his fist down in frustration. "What's up?" he asked, only half paying attention.

"I used the wrong green on the touch-ups and now the dress is ruined," Kurt whined. "Ugh!" he glared at the offending sheet. He grabbed the right green and tried to color over it. He pressed harder and the crayon snapped. "Damn it!" he erupted, throwing the crayon down. "Damn it, damn it!" and then he froze. He slowly turned his head to look at his Daddy, who did not look impressed.

"Corner," Puck said.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said quickly. "I was just so...I wanted it to be nice. I'm sorry. I won't say it again."

"Corner," Puck repeated.

"But, Daddy -" Kurt began.

Puck rolled his eyes. "One."

Kurt sighed and dragged himself over to the corner.

"Extra time for not following directions," Puck said.

Kurt's shoulders slumped and he rested his forehead on the wall. Frustration and apprehension warred in the pit of his stomach.

Puck let him stay there for twenty minutes, hoping that at least some of his attitude would have been drained out by then. He walked over and carded his hand through Kurt's silky hair, before giving it a rough tug. "Okay, baby. Bathroom now."

"I'm really sorry, Daddy," Kurt said earnestly, turning to face Puck. "Really. I'm not going to say bad words any more."

"Good," Puck said, picking up his hand. "Come on now."

"But I promised to be good," Kurt said, resisting. "And I meant it!"

"I know you did," Puck said, exasperated. "But you still broke the rule. If I swear, I pay ten bucks. If you swear, you get your mouth washed out. This isn't a surprise. Now come on." He landed a firm swat on the back of Kurt's diaper.

"I'll pay the ten bucks," Kurt offered, his free hand flying back to protect his backside from another swat.

"Kurt. I am getting really tired of repeating myself," Puck said firmly. "If you keep this up, you're getting soap in your mouth and in your bottom. Is that really what you want?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "No, no, no," he said quickly. He'd only had his bottom soaped a few times before, and it was not something he wanted repeated. "No, Daddy. I'm sorry. I'll come now." He let Puck lead him into the bathroom, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Puck sighed when he saw Kurt's watery eyes in the mirror. "Baby, what kind of Daddy would I be if I didn't follow through on rules?" he asked, smoothing Kurt's hair. "We have them for a reason, right? We want to make sure you to stay such a good boy. "

Kurt nodded miserably.

"Okay. Then it's time to take your penalty." Puck ran the bar of all natural, non-chemical soap they had for just this reason under the tap and held it up. "Open."

Kurt wrinkled his nose and parted his lips.

Puck nudged it onto his mouth. "More, Kurt."

Kurt whimpered and opened up. Puck slid the bar in and ran it along Kurt's tongue. He scrubbed it all around and pulled it back out. "Spit," he ordered, but Kurt already was. Puck ran the bar under the tap again and held it back up to Kurt's mouth. Kurt leaned forward with a sob and let Puck put it in again.

Kurt's tears and drool were mixing with the soap, making a bit of foam float around his mouth. "You're doing good, baby," Puck said, finishing a second swish around his mouth. "Spit again."

Kurt spit and coughed. "Okay," Puck said, wiping at Kurt's mouth. "Last round. You know what to do." Kurt nodded.

Puck slid the bar in again and Kurt bit into it lightly. "Hold onto it, baby," Puck said. He landed a hard slap on Kurt's ass. Kurt groaned around the soap. "One," Puck said. He spanked him again. "Two." One last smack, the hardest. "Three. Spit it out, baby," Puck said. He filled a cup with water as Kurt coughed and tried desperately to spit and then rinse the bad taste out.

"You did good," Puck told him again, rubbing his back and Kurt threw his arms around him. "It's okay, it's done now," Puck repeated, soothing him until he calmed down.

Puck wet a cloth and cleaned off his face. "All better, baby boy," he said. "You can go back and play until dinner, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt said, subdued, but waited until Puck had cleaned up to go back to the living room.

He was only on the blanket for a minute before he sat up. "Daddy? Can I watch the game with you?"

"You never have to ask," Puck said, patting the couch, and Kurt climbed up next to him, snuggling in close. "I love to hold my baby boy."

Kurt wrapped Puck's arm around his shoulder, reveling in the close contact. Eventually, though, he'd gotten the comfort he needed. He started to shift around, distracting Puck from the game. "I think you're ready to color again," Puck suggested.

"Okay," Kurt said, pressing a kiss to Puck's cheek and dropping down to his blanket. He made a face at his old picture, resolving to fix it another time. He selected a fresh page and started in with his grey crayon.

When the game ended, Kurt was still busily coloring his fall line. His tongue was poking out between his teeth as he considered which shade of red would be the best contrast color.

"Give me ten minutes to get dinner together, okay?" Puck said.

"Mm-hmm," Kurt agreed, picking the red with blue undertones.

"So that means you should stop and get everything cleaned up," Puck said, nudging at Kurt's side with his toes.

"Okay," Kurt said. "I just want to write down what color I have."

"Sounds good," Puck said, retreating into the kitchen. He wasn't the greatest cook, but he managed to find easy recipes that passed his boy's strict health guidelines. If that meant they ate whole-wheat pasta with vegetables three times a week, so be it. Kurt didn't complain. Much.

He had the spaghetti plated and ready to go in fifteen minutes. "Dinner's ready, baby," he called as he gathered the silverware. "Are your hands washed?" Kurt didn't answer and Puck sighed.

He walked back to the living room and saw Kurt still engrossed in his dress. "Kurt!" he said forcefully and Kurt's head snapped up. "I asked you to clean up fifteen minutes ago. Why didn't you?"

"I'm almost done," Kurt said. "I just had that bit of red to add, and then I realized that it needed a little pink, so-"

"That's enough," Puck interrupted. "Put it away now."

"Okay, just one more minute, Daddy," Kurt said, looking down and starting to add a touch of pink.

"Kurt!" Puck said. "I said it's time to put it away now."

"No, wait," Kurt began, but Puck had had enough.

"Oh, baby boy," Puck said. "Wrong answer." He grabbed the crayon out of Kurt's hand and set it down before closing the coloring book. He lifted Kurt up by the waist and set him on his feet.

"When I say it's time to do something, I mean it," he said, looking straight into Kurt's very wide eyes. "You don't say one more minute, and you definitely don't say no. You do it. Understand?"

Kurt nodded, biting his lip.

"Now clean everything up," Puck ordered.

Kurt knelt down and packed up the crayons. He threw the ripped paper wrappings from when he'd sharpened them in the garbage. He put his pacifier on the shelf, everything else back in his toy chest and turned to see Puck sitting down on the couch.

"Thank you," Puck said. "That wasn't hard, right? Now come here."

Kurt obeyed, albeit slowly, and stopped in between Puck's knees.

"Good job," Puck said. "You can be such a good listener." He curved his hand around Kurt's waist. "That's the kind of behavior I like to see." He thrust his hand into Kurt's diaper to make sure it was dry before he undid the tabs and tossed it aside. "On my lap, baby boy," he said, patting his jeans.

Kurt slowly lowered himself over his Daddy's knees. Puck wrapped one arm firmly around his waist to anchor him.

"Why are you here, baby?" Puck asked.

"Because I didn't listen to the directions," Kurt said, his voice already starting to wobble. He hated disappointing his Daddy.

Puck slapped down once, leaving a clear handprint in its wake. "And?"

"And I told you no," he said, miserably.

"That's right," Puck said, landing another smack. "Baby boys who don't listen and talk back get spanked," he said, punctuating his words with more swats.

"Ow, Da-aady!" Kurt cried as the last, particularly sharp, spank fell. "Daddy, please!"

Puck kept going, giving him five quick, hard smacks low on his right cheek and then a matching set on the left, leaving two bright pink splotches behind.

Kurt gasped. "I'm sorry!" The faster swats seemed more intense and he couldn't stop his legs from kicking wildly as he instinctively tried to move out of Puck's way. "I'm sorry, I am!"

Puck kept him secure, though, and didn't let up. "I know you're sorry," he said. He spread the firm swats around and Kurt's ass darkened from pink to a duskier rose. "This isn't about being sorry. It's about respecting me and our rules." He turned his attention to the tops of Kurt's thighs, causing Kurt to wail.

"Ahhh ow," he managed before his sobs obscured any other words. He hung his head, let go and just cried it out.

Puck saw the change in his body language and gave two last smacks to Kurt's now red thighs. "Okay, baby. It's done now," he said, rubbing Kurt's back gently.

Kurt rolled off Puck's lap and threw himself at his Daddy, sobbing. It wasn't just the pain, it was everything. The whole day, all his mixed up feelings, loving and hating the rules and consequences.

"I've got you," Puck said, catching him in tight. Kurt buried his face in Puck's shoulder. "Daddy's got you, baby." He held him close, his baby kneeling on the couch between his legs, rocking him back and forth until Kurt quieted.

Puck pushed Kurt's sweaty hair off his face and rubbed at his tear tracks. "Let's get you cleaned up again, okay?"

Kurt nodded and stood up. His hands went straight to his backside and he rubbed at the fire that continued. "It hurts," he said, trace of a pout on his face.

Puck couldn't help laughing at that. "It was supposed to. You deserved it, you know. But let's not have to do it again for awhile, okay?"

"I vow my best behavior," Kurt said, with deep feeling.

"Good," Puck said. He lead him to the bathroom for clean up and a fresh diaper and then to the kitchen. "Let me reheat dinner and then it's bed. No dessert, no playtime."

"Okay, Daddy," Kurt said. He looked at the dining chair a bit apprehensively and gingerly sat himself down. "Ow," he groaned as the hard wood bit into his tender thighs. Even the diaper wasn't good enough protection for his backside, although he was glad to have it.

"We'll make this quick," Puck said, bringing their plates back over a minute later. He tied on Kurt's bib and piled a bit of spaghetti on the fork. "Open." Kurt obeyed and Puck fed him as quickly as Kurt was comfortable with, sneaking his own bites in between.

Puck rinsed the dishes while Kurt finished his milk. "Ready?" he asked, drying his hands.

Kurt hesitated and Puck held his breath.

"Can we rock first?" Kurt asked, tentatively.

Puck let his out breath in relief. "Thank God. I thought you were going to complain," he said.

"Daddy," Kurt said, sounding exasperated. "You made that lesson very clear. I promised I'd be good."

"You're pretty good already," Puck said. "I'll keep ya." He ruffled Kurt's hair and Kurt ducked away with a smile. "Of course we can rock first, baby."

They settled into the rocker, Kurt curled up with his backside off Puck's thigh and Puck's foot rocking them in a soothing rhythm. Puck held him close and let Kurt unwind and relax from the long afternoon.

After a good half hour, Kurt was starting to drowse and Puck broke the silence. "Today was a bad day," he said as evenly as possible, rubbing Kurt's arm.

Kurt gave a little start. "I'm sorry," he said, a little guilt creeping in again.

"You don't need to be," Puck said. "We finished that. I've been thinking about it and I screwed up, baby."

Kurt twisted to look at him. "But I'm the one who messed up," he said uncertainly.

"Well, you made some mistakes, too," Puck said. "But I think I figured it out. New rule - no more afternoon blow jobs. They make you start to think like a dude instead of the little boy you are."

Kurt stiffened, ready to protest, but deflated. "Okay, Daddy," he said, meekly.

"That's my good boy," Puck said, approvingly. "I love to make my baby happy, but for now, bedtime rewards only."

Kurt yawned. "All right. Bed now, please," he said, wrapping his arms around Puck's neck.

"You got it," Puck said.

He balanced Kurt and stood up, carrying him into their bedroom. He deposited Kurt on the bed and tucked him in. He put on their favorite Baby Loves Journey lullabies CD and slid into his place next to Kurt. "Love you, baby," he said, kissing him.

"Love you, too, Daddy," Kurt said, snuggling in close and falling asleep with Puck humming in his ear.


End file.
